


Sua majestade o Rei!

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Medieval, Sexo, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: O protocolo não poderia ser quebrado, mas quem de fato ligaria para aquelas coisas antigas? Era o rei, e poderia muito bem a tudo mudar.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 2





	Sua majestade o Rei!

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic posta originalmente em 01/10/2015 participando do Tributo Dia do Sexo do fórum Need For Fic 2015, [Projeto] Need for History, Slash (MxM)/Yaoi, AU, Casal: Kotetsu T. Kaburagi (Tiger) x Barnaby Brooks Jr. (Bunny), Outros anime, Tiger & Bunny, Romance, Idade Média.
> 
> Beta: DanizGemini - obrigado querida! <3
> 
> Quote: “Estava pensando em suas mãos, de preferência deslizando em mim.”
> 
> Palavras usadas: Maciez, Meter, Chupar, Gemer
> 
> Explicações: O plot pra essa fic, ficou por um bom tempo esquecido em meu caderninho de rascunho. Eu não tinha mais ânimo para tentar me embrenhar por um Universo Alternativo com o casal em questão. Vendo uma imagem que me serviu de inspiração, e que o Tributo ao dia do Sexo está apenas começando, resolvi contribuir também. Espero que me perdoem, mas estou um tanto enferrujada para NC’s. Sem delongas, a fic!

**_Castelo White Crystal  
Reino das Neves_ **

Trancado na torre de seu castelo, o jovem senhor daquele reino parecia não se dar conta do espetáculo gelado que a mãe natureza estava lhes presenteando. Não que a neve fosse algo tão estupendo por aqueles lados, mas o inverno naquele ano prometia ser bem intenso.

A neve caindo em flocos brilhantes e constantes, deixava tudo ao redor esbranquiçado, mas muito pouco, como já dito, estava sendo apreciado pelo lorde da fortaleza no alto dos alpes. Uma posição estratégica, como dizia seu falecido pai, mas que de nada adiantara e um ataque de rebeldes, atentaram mais uma vez contra a vida de um monarca de tão distinta casa.

Às voltas com pergaminhos e livros, com capas de couro aparentemente bem desgastados pelo manuseio constante, o loiro parecia mais interessado em girar a pena que usava para escrever entre os dedos, do que se concentrar no que de fato devia fazer.

Por mais que tentasse se concentrar, não conseguia. Sentia-se traído por seus próprios pensamentos. Com um suspiro resignado, volveu os olhos para a direção do fogo crepitando na lareira. Tentou recordar-se quanto tempo fazia que seu fiel braço direito havia saído em uma missão. Ele poderia ter mandado um de seus comandados, qualquer um dos cavaleiros fieis ao novo monarca, mas não... O valente chefe da guarda resolvera, que mesmo com um machucado considerado grave, se aventurar em perseguição pelo reino em busca do último dos que não queriam mais que a família Brooks continuasse com o poderio de mais de 200 anos.

Sem poder expressar o que estava sentindo, guardava para si todas as suas preocupações e claro as saudades que quase o sufocava. Não bastasse tudo isso, tinha de tentar se concentrar. O reino precisava de muitas coisas, inclusive melhorar a segurança para o povo e também para si próprio. Apenas por pensar no que havia acontecido algum tempo atrás, sentiu o corpo todo estremecer. O fio da navalha cortando o ar sendo embainhada no ombro esquerdo de seu chefe da guarda. Sua vida poupada a custa de dias sem fim do moreno preso a cama.

Balançando a cabeça, tentou afastar as lembranças para longe. Kotetsu era um teimoso, atrapalhado, mas alguém que ele sabia poder contar. Confiar sua vida e seu coração. Novo suspiro. O olhar perdido nas chamas da lareira. Remexendo na cadeira, seu interlúdio foi quebrado. O barulho de passos contra o piso de pedra quebrando o silêncio, bem como a batida forte dos saltos das botas dos guardas sob o assoalho de pedra. 

Assim que a pesada porta entalhada se abriu, um mensageiro adentrou ao recinto. Recebendo o consentimento para se aproximar, fez uma leve reverência e entregou a seu soberano o que ali havia lhe levado. Uma missiva. Estava um tanto amarrotada, mas não parecia ter se estragado. O selo avermelhado com a sineta em forma de garras chamando-lhe a atenção e fazendo com que o coração do loiro palpitasse.

Antes mesmo de dispensar o mensageiro, o lorde, quebrou o lacre e leu apressado as poucas linhas a ele endereçadas. Voltando os olhos para o jovem ainda parado a sua frente, dispensou-o sem nada dizer. A missiva de Sir Kaburagi não havia lhe deixado feliz.   


_“Preso devido ao mal tempo?”_ – Pensou ao finalmente levantar-se da cadeira. Caminhando de um lado para o outro, ele nem lembrava a pessoa calma, considerada um tanto fria. – _“Ah, Kotetsu! Sei muito bem o que pode estar te atrasando!”_ – E novamente não teve como controlar os pensamentos sombrios que o envolviam desde o dia que o cavaleiro havia partido em busca do fugitivo.

Bufou. Os punhos fechados com força. O rei conhecia muito bem seu mais fiel cavaleiro. Kotetsu era divertido, tinha um bom senso de humor, era atrapalhado por vezes, mas também era um bom homem, implacável, um coração bom, e até mesmo por isso, pensava mais nos outros que em si próprio.

O loiro esperava estar errado, mas tinha quase certeza que ele estava se demorando mais, correndo riscos desnecessários, apenas para ajudar os que necessitavam. Revirando os olhos e dando de ombros, retornou para seus afazeres. De nada adiantaria ficar remoendo o que desconhecia.

Evitando parecer ter se irritado com as notícias que haviam chegado, Barnaby deixou seus aposentados indo ter com seus outros comandados a hora do almoço. 

As grandes mesas formando um leve semicírculo, já estavam com todos os lugares tomados. Se acomodando no centro da mesa principal, observou à todos. Conversou muito pouco sobre assuntos banais, e quando deu-se por satisfeito e que ninguém perceberia que estava sem um pingo de vontade de se demorar mais, saiu apressado do salão. Ao passar por seu castelão, solicitou que o mesmo, tão logo recebesse a comitiva do chefe da guarda, que enviasse este, fosse a hora que fosse, até os aposentos reais. 

Com apenas um olhar de esguelha, fez com que o subordinado baixasse um pouco a cabeça. Era o governante daquele local, suas ordens não deveriam ser contestadas. Seguindo pelo corredor, voltou para os seus aposentos e para os tantos livros e manuscritos.

Por mais que tentasse se concentrar, muito pouca coisa conseguia fazer e as horas pareciam estar se arrastando indo contra ele. Em uma das paradas para esticar um pouco o corpo, o loiro percebeu que a neve havia parado de cair e o céu começava a ganhar nuances avermelhados. O dia começava a se despedir.

Colocando-se em pé, seguiu até a mesa em um canto da parede. Servindo-se de um cálice de vinho, bebericou um pouco. Sentia a garganta seca e a bebida levemente adocicada, na temperatura ambiente, desceu aplacando sua sede.

Caminhando até a lareira, sentiu o fogo aquecer-lhe um pouco mais do que o vinho já estava lhe proporcionando, mas não se importou. Quando iria degustar mais um pouco da bebida rubra, parou o cálice a meio caminho.

Aguçando um pouco os ouvidos, pode distinguir ao longe passos ligeiros que em pouco tempo pararam à frente de sua porta. Batidas secas e rápidas se fizeram ouvir. Estreitando os olhos e antes que desse a ordem para quem quer que fosse entrar, a porta se abriu.

Parado a poucos passos de distancia, o distinto cavaleiro, trajando ainda sua armadura e o manto verde claro, abriu um discreto sorriso. 

\- Achei que não voltaria tão cedo. – A voz baixa e um tanto fria do monarca quebrando o silêncio que se instaurara entre eles.

Sim, fazia dias que não se viam, e o cavaleiro sabia reconhecer os modos de seu lorde. Conhecia-o muito bem, e aquele era um jeito de dizer-lhe que sentira sua falta. Coçando a barbicha engraçada, o homem alto fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou lentamente.

O elmo pesado ficando esquecido sobre uma mesinha próxima a porta. O capuz de cota de malha deslizando por seus cabelos escuros e rebeldes. Olhos de cor âmbar brilhando incontidamente. Uma leve mesura ao curvar-se. Um sorriso divertido iluminando a face, esperando ver o semblante do loiro se desanuviar e parecer mais receptivo, mas não! Seu sorriso se desfez e sustentando o olhar do rei esperou pelo que viria. 

\- Achei que houvesse deixado ordens expressas para que pelo menos um de meus homens ficasse de guarda nesse corredor. – A voz máscula e baixa do recém chegado quebrando o silêncio.

\- Eu o dispensei. – Respondeu o rei dando-lhe as costas. – Não estamos mais em guerra e creio que suas preocupações sejam demais, sir.

\- Sir? – Murmurou ao arquear as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo em que serrava os dentes. – O que aconteceu alguns poucos dias atrás antes de me mandar resolver os problemas em nossas fronteiras, talvez tenha sido algo esporádico, mas poderia ter sido bem sucedido. Sua vida poderia ter sido ceifada, meu rei. – A voz sem o tom de troça costumeiro. 

\- Você estava lá. – Respondeu ao colocar a taça sobre a bandeja de prata sob a mesa.

Desgostoso, era assim que Kotetsu começava a se sentir. Não conseguia compreender por que estava sendo tratado daquela forma, mas também conhecia Barnaby perfeitamente. Deixara-o muitos dias sem um sinal de vida e o loiro, no mínimo, estava querendo puni-lo por conta disso. Contendo um suspiro, coçou a nuca lentamente. Com passos firmes, aproximou-se e tocando o rei no ombro, uma coisa que só fazia quando estavam sozinhos, encurtando a distancia entre eles.

\- Mas eu posso falhar um dia desses! – Retrucou finalmente pela primeira vez naquela noite, demonstrando sua preocupação.

\- Então devemos esperar que isso nunca aconteça. – Barnaby virou-se lentamente. Estendendo a mão com calma, tocou-o na face. Como sentira a falta do atrapalhado cavaleiro. – Eu estava preocupado. – Finalmente o rei baixava a guarda. 

\- As coisas realmente estavam fora de controle em nossas fronteiras, majestade. – Um leve sorriso surgindo nos lábios que o loiro desejava sentir sobre os seus. – Desculpe por não mandar notícias antes, mas encontramos muitos traidores. – Kotetsu ergueu a mesma mão que ainda se encontrava no ombro do outro, e fez menção de acariciar o rosto de Barnaby, mas parou o movimento no meio do trajeto, pois lembrou-se da luva áspera feita do mesmo material que sua cota.

Barnaby havia fechado os olhos, mas ao perceber a demora em sentir o toque do moreno em seu rosto, abriu os olhos curioso. Sabia que deveria fazer-lhe perguntas sobre o que acontecera naqueles dias, mas não estava com um mínimo de vontade. Poderia fazer isso no outro dia pela manhã.

\- Conseguiram pegar alguém para nos dar informações? – Perguntou antes de deixar-se levar pelo momento e as saudades que estava sentindo. 

Kotetsu não lhe respondeu, apenas meneou a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto tirava as luvas e as deixava ao lado da bandeja sobre a mesa.

\- Quer que eu lhe conte tudo o que descobrimos, ou prefere deixar isso para amanhã cedo? – Perguntou o moreno, ao finalmente acariciar carinhosamente o rosto de seu monarca. Deixou um leve sorriso surgir nos lábios ao ver Barnaby fechar os olhos. – Quer? – Insistiu.

\- Eu deveria ouvi-lo na sala do trono, sir. – Barnaby mirou-o com interesse. A voz calma, modulada. – Mas creio que podemos deixar isso para amanhã. Sabe muito bem que não podemos quebrar o protocolo, as normas...

\- Sim, então, talvez, eu deva me retirar e deixá-lo, não, vossa majestade? – O cavaleiro respondeu também entendendo onde o loiro queria chegar. – Ao ficar muito tempo em seu quarto já estou quebrando muitas normas do antigo protocolo. – Sim, ele estava mesmo. O rei não poderia se socializar com alguém de casta mais baixa que a sua.

\- Eu sou o rei, não? Quem faz as regras e as normas sou eu. – Barnaby respondeu ao começar a andar dando a volta pelo outro e percorrendo-lhe o corpo com olhos cobiçosos.

\- Sabia que diria isso, vossa graça. – Kotetsu comentou movendo um pouco a cabeça para o lado. Seus olhos encontraram os verdes reluzentes a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Quando o rei havia se aproximado tão rápido dele? Não importava. – Já imaginando que diria isso, eu dispensei seu camareiro. 

\- Ivan? – Perguntou apenas para ter a certeza do que o moreno havia feito. Era bem ao estilo dele. – E eu imagino que travou a porta ao entrar? 

Com um sorriso, Kotetsu confirmou as suspeitas do loiro. Se aproximando feito um felino, foi retirando sozinho os paramentos e os deixando em uma cadeira próxima de onde estavam. Sem desviar os olhos dos do loiro, o cavaleiro experiente, começou a retirar, ou tentar retirar a cota de malha. Parando o movimento, mirou um tanto surpreso para o rei, que segurando sua mão, começava lentamente, a subir-lhe o metal pesado até por fim retirar-lhe pela cabeça.

\- Não diga nada. – Pediu o rei. Os lábios roçando levemente o lóbulo da orelha do moreno. – Gosto de lhe ajudar.

\- Mas majestade...

\- Barnaby... – corrigiu com um leve sorriso sedutor.

Sorrindo de lado, Kotetsu balançou a cabeça. Estendo os braços, cingiu a cintura do outro possessivamente. Dando alguns passos e empurrando o rei para mais perto de seu objetivo, com as mãos hábeis no manejo da espada, começou a desabotoar as roupas finas que o rei trajava. Escorregando as peças pelos ombros largos de Barnaby, deixou-o com o torço nu.

Sustendo os olhos cor de âmbar, Barnaby mordiscou o lábio inferior ao sentir dedos apertarem seus mamilos, soltando um gemido baixo em seguida ao ter a pele marcada pelas unhas que deslizavam por seu abdômen. Segurando com força nos ombros de Kotetsu, arfou ao sentir a mão do cavaleiro se fechar sobre seu sexo ainda coberto pela calça que estava usando.

Empurrando um pouco o rei para longe de si, o cavaleiro volveu seus olhos para a braguilha da calça que sua majestade estava usando. Com um rápido movimento de mãos abriu o fecho, e deixou que o tecido fino escorregasse pelas pernas torneadas. Enfiando os dedos na peça íntima, puxou-a com um safanão para baixo. Abaixando um pouco o corpo, mirou um ponto atrás de ambos, e sem dizer nada, empurrou Barnaby, que caiu desajeitado sobre a cama.

\- Kotetsu! E se eu me estatelasse no chão? – arqueando as sobrancelhas mirou-o com os olhos parecendo duas fendas.

\- Eu não iria deixar que se machucasse. – o cavaleiro respondeu rapidamente. Com movimentos ágeis, feito um felino, retirou as botas do loiro lançando-as longe. Vendo-o sentar-se na cama, aproximou mais ao vê-lo estender os braços para si. Observando o que o rei gostaria de fazer, arregalou os olhos surpreso ao vê-lo baixar-lhe as calças e mirá-lo com interesse ao segurar seu pênis entre as mãos.

Deslizando a língua pelos lábios, Barnaby baixou um pouco a cabeça, abrindo os lábios e deixando os mesmo roçarem na glande do pênis de Kotetsu. Deitando a língua para fora, lambeu toda a extensão do membro entumecido do amante. Ao senti-lo enfiar os dedos entre seus cabelos, e começar a lhe acaricar a nuca, abocanhou o pênis começando a chupar, sugar e lamber. Regozijou-se ao ouvir o cavaleiro gemer alto. Acariciando a lateral do corpo dele, aumentou a velocidade com que o chupava.

\- Céus! Bar-na-by! – Kotetsu conseguiu pronunciar o nome do rei entre os muitos gemidos e arfares. A maciez dos lábios que tanto ele amava beijar, morder e sugar fazendo com que ele desejasse o céu!

Sentindo que o moreno estava começando a tremer, mirando-o com interesse, o rei parou de suga-lo, e com um apertão forte da mão que ele tinha na base do pênis pulsante, conteve o gozo que era eminente.

\- Caralho, Bunny! – Kotetsu perdeu a razão ao proferir um palavrão. Esquecendo até mesmo e usando o apelido que ele mesmo dera ao loiro quando ainda eram muito novinhos.

\- Barnaby... – o rei proferiu com um olhar de esguelha. – E é feio blasfemar contra o rei. – Gracejou levemente. Se deixando ser empurrado, tombou o corpo ajeitando-se na cama, enquanto espiava o valente cavaleiro se livrar do resto de suas vestes. Mordiscando os lábios, viu quando Kotetsu subiu de gatinho na cama. Contendo a respiração, esperou pelo que o moreno iria fazer.

Engatinhando até ficar sobre o corpo do loiro, Kotetsu com as mãos afastou um tanto as pernas de Barnaby, queria muito suga-lo, meter até o talo e fazer com que seu amante real delirasse de prazer. Se ajeitando, cravou os dentes na curva do pescoço com o ombro e deixou que seus pênis eretos se esfregassem em uma provocação lenta e deliciosa. Os gemidos do rei tinham o dom de deixa-lo fora de si.

Beijos, mordidas e lambidas eram esparramadas pelo peito de Barnaby. Ele arqueou as costas ao sentir os lábios e em seguida os dentes mordiscando seus mamilos. As mãos do moreno apalpando, apertando. Unhas arranhando sua pele clara, deixando muitas marcas para se perderem nas outras tantas que ficariam provenientes das mordidas do cavaleiro.

Esticando o braço direito, Kotetsu ofereceu dois dedos para que Barnaby os sugasse. Observando o rei abrir os lábios e abocanhar-lhe os dedos, o cavaleiro deixou o pênis pulsante, para chupar e lamber as bolas do outro. Era preciso que ele segurasse vez ou outro o corpo do loiro para que esse não lhe fugisse ao toque.

Segurando no pulso do moreno, Barnaby puxou-os para fora de sua boca, e com apenas um olhar para o cavaleiro, dobrou os joelhos arqueando um pouco os quadris. O rei arfou e contorceu-se ao receber os dois dígitos dentro de si.

Com movimentos rápidos, o valente cavaleiro buscava por um ponto que daria maior prazer a sua majestade. Não demorou muito para que ele conseguisse seu intento e com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios, ao sentir o corpo do outro tremer violentamente, foi a vez da desforra. Apertando o pênis pulsante de Barnaby, Kotetsu evitou que este gozasse. 

\- Porra, Kotetsu! Me deixa gozar! – foi a vez do rei esbravejar, usando palavras que nunca em sonhos mais malucos de seus conselheiros, ele iria usar. Arfando, viu quando Kotetsu se ajoelhou entre suas pernas.

\- Que boca suja, vossa majestade. – gracejou com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. Antes que o loiro pudesse protestar, Kotetsu o puxando pelas coxas, empinou um pouco os quadris e a bunda do outro. Posicionando a cabeça de seu pau na entrada apertada, pregueada e rosada, deslizou forçando a passagem penetrando-o lentamente.

Os gemidos se misturando. Barnaby queria mais, e movendo um pouco o corpo, fechou os olhos ao sentir o volume todo pulsante dentro de si. Segurando fortemente nos lençóis de linho, abriu os olhos lentamente sustentando o olhar de Kotetsu.

Sem delongas, o cavaleiro começou a se mover. Sentir aquela maciez apertando-o fortemente, fazia com que Kotetsu quisesse mais, muito mais. Deslizando uma das mãos para o pênis entumecido do rei, começou a masturba-lo no mesmo ritmo em que o penetrava.

Gemidos e palavras desconexas misturando-se. Os corpos suados em um frenesi sem limites. Tremores, espasmos. Fechando a mão sobre o membro entumecido e pulsante do loiro, Kotetsu voltou a masturbar o rei. 

Arqueando as costas e movendo um pouco os quadris, Barnaby com um gemido alto derramou seu sêmen sobre seu abdômen melecando a mão do amante. Ao mesmo tempo, Kotetsu ao sentir um aperto maior ao redor de seu membro, atingiu o clímax derramando-se nas entranhas do loiro.

Arfando satisfeito, Kotetsu deitou seu corpo sobre o de Barnaby. Deitando um beijo exigente e apaixonado nos lábios macios.

\- Senti sua falta. – ronronou Barnaby. Deixou que um muxoxo escapasse pelos lábios abertos ao sentir um vazio quando o moreno o deslizou para fora de si.

\- Também senti sua falta, meu coelhinho! – gracejou Kotetsu.

\- Já lhe disse para não me chamar assim! – erguendo um pouco o queixo, Barnaby o encarou.

\- Paz, meu rei! Quero passar essa noite ao seu lado, sem lembrar de mais nada, somente de nós dois! 

\- Hmm... Tenho ideias nada castas com relação a mãos e bocas. – Barnaby mordiscou o lábio inferior em provocação.

\- Eu não penso só em mãos e bocas, vossa majestade, se é que me entende? – e aproveitando da situação, Kotetsu deslizou as mãos pelo tórax do amante como gostaria de fazer, como gostaria de sentir. Gemeu baixo ao ter seu desejo atendido como em um passe de mágica.

A noite seria muito curta para aqueles dois corações bravios e apaixonados, mas nada como um dia após o outro, ou uma noite após a outra de amor!

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> Barnaby: Por isso choveu a cântaros hoje!
> 
> Ai cala a boca Coelho Branquelo! *irritada por ainda estar arrumando a fic*
> 
> Barnaby: *risinho de lado* Mas é verdade! Quanto tempo faz que não escreve conosco?
> 
> O mesmo tanto que não escrevo com Kardia e Dégel! Por isso agora vou priorizar os dourados!
> 
> *Bunny revirando osolhos e saindo sem mais nada dizer*
> 
> Ora! Vai encher o saco dos outros e... *arqueando as sobrancelha ao ver todo mundo chegando* Eerr... olá, obrigado a todos que aqui chegaram *olhar fuzilante para o coelho que está ao longe fazendo careta*, espero que tenham gostado da fic, e façam uma Coelha feliz, comentem!
> 
> até meu próximo surto  
> bjs
> 
> Barnaby, bora lá pro cantinho pra conversar!


End file.
